Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an augmented reality system and augmented reality interaction method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an augmented reality system capable of providing a tactile feedback and an augmented reality interaction method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Recently, augmented reality (AR) technology is widely used in our daily lives. Augmented reality is about mixing virtual information and characters with the actual world. In addition, augmented reality technology can apply for recognizing the 3D position of the real objects and then shows virtual information on the image, such as showing the virtual objects or virtual scenarios on the image. Through the augmented reality image, users can see virtual information overlaid over the real world.
However, augmented reality image provides the visual representation. In general, user cannot touch or sense the virtual object and cannot obtain the further interactive with the augmented reality image. Therefore, how to provide a tactile feedback when user touches the virtual object in the augmented reality image has become a problem in the industry.